


Subjuglator VS. Legislacerator

by Sollux_Strider123



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Strider123/pseuds/Sollux_Strider123





	1. Chapter 1

As Karkat walked down the dark hallway, he was alert for any sounds. He held his sickle out in front of himself, ready to spring into action if it is needed, or abscond if the situation gets too hot to handle. He hears a scuffing sound behind him, he whips around in time to catch a look at his assailant. He has enough time to let out a blood-curdling scream, then everything goes black.  
A FEW HOURS AGO  
As the group stands in front of a dilapidated building, they murmur amongst themselves. “Do you think they really came here to fight?” puzzled an apprehensive Kanaya, looking to Karkat for an answer.  
“How should I know? All I know is that this is where I saw them running off to.” snapped Karkat, clearly stressed out by the disappearance of his ex-moirail and the girl he has considered his matesprite for sweeps.  
The two in question were Gamzee Makara and Terezi Pyrope. The two had engaged in an extremely violent kismesistude. They usually went outside of the troll's base to duel, but never this far. Karkat and Dave had gathered the remaining trolls to search for the two. As the ragtag group stood there, staring at the entrance of the building, Rose finally spoke up from beside Kanaya. “Well, we can waste our time here all day or we can actually accomplish something and find those two.”  
That spurred the group into action. Karkat turned and started issuing instructions. “Rose, Kanaya, and Sollux will search for Terezi, while Dave, Aradia, and myself will search for Gamzee. Understood? Good!”  
As the six split up, they were unaware of an insane Subjuglator watching them from afar, smirking to himself. “Welcome to the Dark Carnival, brothers and sisters...” he murmured before disappearing to some destination unbeknownst to us or the group of trolls and humans.  
As Rose and company walked along, they were alert for the tell-tale tapping of Terezi's cane. As the group walked on, Kanaya grew uneasy. She frequently looked to Rose, who smiled reassuringly. Sollux stumbled along, using a cane Kanaya fashioned from a branch and some piping she found. Every now and then, Sollux would mumble something about writing code, but his mumbling was ignored by Rose and Kanaya for the most part. That is, until he mumbled something about their chances of survival being slim to none. “What was that?” asked Kanaya.  
“I said that our chances of survival are non-existent!” he snapped, “We have an insane clown and a questionably sane blind girl fighting, and we walked into the middle of it like the idiots we are!”  
Kanaya and Rose were surprised by his sudden outburst. Kanaya opted to adopt the motherly tone she heard her lusus use on more than one occasion to calm her down. “Sollux, take a deep breath and count-”  
“No Kanaya! I will not calm down! I will not count! I'm done with this insanity!” Sollux yelled before he ran off to who-knows-where.  
“Sollux, come back! We don't know if there are any traps!” pleaded Kanaya.  
Rose stood next to Kanaya and patted her arm reassuringly. “He'll be fine.” Rose stated in a reassuring tone.  
Kanaya sighed and looked to Rose. “I hope so...” she bit at the inside of her lip nervously and sighed again.  
They then heard a tapping noise coming from ahead and turned to see Terezi walking towards them, spattered with purple and blue, and bleeding from multiple minor cuts.


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
Terezi jumped up a bit when she saw Rose and Kanaya. “What the hell are you two doing here! Don't you two know its dangerous?” Terezi scolded.  
“Yes, we do,” stated Rose, “but, after you went missing, we found coordinates written by Gamzee-”  
“WHAT!?!” exclaimed Terezi, “HE DID WHAT?!?”  
“He wrote coordinates leading us here.” replied Kanaya.  
“He promised that he wouldn't drag you all into it....” muttered Terezi, “He said he didn't want you all to get in the way.”  
As Terezi muttered, Kanaya looked to Rose. Kanaya was becoming more and more unsettled by these events with every passing second. Rose grabbed Kanaya's hand and squeezed a bit in reassurance, smiling as she did so. They then returned their attention to Terezi.  
“Terezi, calm down and tell us what happened.” Kanaya stated, once again adopting that motherly tone.  
“Well,” Terezi began, “Gamzee came to me and said that he wanted to break off our kismesistude. But he said that if I could beat him in one last duel, he wouldn't. I told him that he had to promise not to get you all involved. But that lying clown fooled me.” Terezi visibly slumped in shame.  
Kanaya walked over and hugged her. “It's alright,” she said in a soothing tone, “we'll all be OK...”  
They heard a honking coming from up the hall and decided it was time to get out of there. “Let's keep moving, I don't to be here when Gamzee finds us.” stated Rose in an even tone.  
Kanaya and Terezi nodded and the group moved on. Sollux is fumbling along blindly, trying to find another person. “Hello?” he called tentatively. “Is anyone there?” he heard a rustling behind him and turned around “Hello? Karkat? Aradia?”   
“Sollux!” exclaimed and overjoyed Aradia, “We heard you stumbling around and decided to find you!” She hugged him tightly.  
“Where are Rose and Kanaya?” asked Karkat.  
“I don't know. I got scared and ran off.” replied an ashamed Sollux.  
“Good job, idiot!” screeched an annoyed Karkat.  
Aradia whipped around and looked Karkat dead in the eye, giving him a look that sent shivers down his spine. “He was perfectly justified in being scared! And who are you to tell him off for running? You wanted to run too!” Aradia scolded Karkat before turning back to comfort Sollux.  
Karkat stood there, shocked at the fact that he had been yelled at like that. After a few moments he regained his composure and looked at the two. “Listen, we need to find Rose, Kanaya, and Dave. As well as Terezi and Gamzee.” he stated, “It's the most logical course of action.” He then looked to Aradia and Sollux, as if challenging them to tell him it wasn’t.  
When neither raised any objections, the group started walking again. “This place isn't too big,” began Karkat, “we should find Gamzee and Terezi quickly enough, then we can go home!” the group continued to walk, alert for any sounds coming from the shadows. Every now and then, they would hear a soft “honk” in the distance. Sollux then realized something, “You said we need to find Dave, Rose, and Kanaya,” he said, turning to Karkat, “what happened to Dave?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having some serious writer's block. that and exams are messing me up. enjoy!

Chapter Three  
“Well,” Karkat started nervously, “we don't really know.” Karkat looked down, ashamed.  
“What do you mean, exactly?” inquired Sollux, confused. He looked at his friend, a bit worried.  
“We were walking along a hallway earlier, and when we turned, he was gone. His I shades were on the ground, perfectly intact. We looked around for him, but we couldn't find.”  
Sollux scratched between his horns, deep in thought. He was trying to figure out where Dave could have wandered off to. Sollux knew Dave, and knew well that he wouldn't wander off unless absolutely necessary. He also knew that even then, Dave wouldn't wander off. “what if Dave is seriously hurt? We all know Gamzee isn't particularly fond of him... Maybe Gamzee hurt him.” stated Sollux, his voice quavering slightly.  
Karkat stared at Sollux incredulously. “I know Gamzee is insane but I don't-” he started.  
“Don't what! Think he would kill someone? He killed Equius and Nepeta! And he was actually pretty friendly with those two!” yelled Sollux. Aradia looked between the two of them, sensing a fight brewing.  
“G-Guys? Can we not do this?” she asked nervously.  
Sollux looked at her, seeing how scared she was. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. “Alright Aradia. See? I'm calm. Karkat, isn't it amazing how calm we are?” Sollux cast a threatening glare at Karkat.  
“Y-Yeah! Of course we are!” Karkat exclaimed, hugging Sollux for good measure. “I hate you so much right now, Captor...” he whispered into Sollux's ear.  
Sollux chose to take the high and ignore this. He broke the hug and looked at Aradia, adopting a calm look of contentedness. Aradia smiled and hugged Sollux tightly. Sollux hugged her back, smiling genuinely now. They all heard a loud honk and decided to keep moving.  
Dave came to with a pounding headache. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. He saw surgical implements and juggling clubs everywhere. He heard a honk coming from somewhere behind him. He tried to turn around, not realizing he was strapped to a table. “Well, well, well. Welcome to the Dark Carnival, Strider-bro.” Gamzee said in his far off tone.  
Dave heard a small honk, and then a rusty saw came into view over his knee. Dave kept his cool, like cool kids do. That is, until the saw came down onto his knee cap. Dave winced as the saw worked it's way through his jeans and the top layer of his skin. He must have blacked out, because, the next thing he knew, he heard the saw scraping through his shin bone. He let out a small yelp of pain. The clown smiled and continued to saw, honking every now and then. He blacked out again. When he woke up, his leg was gone and the stump was bandaged.  
Karkat hears a scream and the group runs to see Dave on the table, screaming his head off. Then Karkat saw the blood. It was pooled under the table. Apparently Gamzee had used it to write “Honk” all over the wall. “My Gog,” Karkat mumbled, “his leg.... it's gone.”  
Aradia turned around to barf, with Sollux comforting her. Karkat couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. Dave let out a small groan. “Dave!” Karkat exclaimed before running over to him. “Are you ok?” he asked, worried.  
“Just fine,” Dave started sarcastically, “considering a juggalo just cut off my damn leg!”  
Karkat was working on the straps of the table as he looked at Dave's leg, or lack thereof. Dave would let out a small groan every now and then, signaling that he was still alive. After Karkat finished unstrapping him, Dave sat up and looked around. “So...” he started, “whats crackin' kids?” he let out a weak smile.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you all just love writer's block? it's a real bitch....

Chapter 4  
Karkat looked at Dave like he was insane. Or stupid. Or quite possibly both. “Are you serious!?!” Karkat exclaimed, “You just got your leg sawed off, and you want to know 'what crackin?'”  
Dave looked at the short troll a bit confused. “Well yeah. I got snatched away. I'd like to know what I missed. Is there something wrong with that?”  
Karkat looked at his human friend in disbelief. “You are UN-freaking-believable Strider. Just....UGH!” Karkat turned away from his friend and threw a silent tantrum. Dave just looked at his friend, a bit crestfallen at having made him so mad.  
“Karkat,” Dave began “I'm sorry I made you so worried. And me acting like nothing happened isn't very cool.” Dave looked down at his lap, ashamed.  
“Dave, you're a fucking moron...” Karkat said, right before he pulled his friend into a hug. “But that's why I have to look after your dumb ass.”  
Dave let out one of those grins that cool kids are known for giving before he hugged his friend back. “We all know you'da died a long time ago if I weren't around to keep track of you.” retorted Dave.  
“Ummmmmm guys?” came Sollux's voice from the other end of the room “We might just have a bit of a problem here....” hearing Sollux's worried tone, Karkat and Dave got up and walked, or hobbled in Dave's Case, to see what was the matter. When they got to Sollux, they found him holding Aradia, whispering words of comfort into her ear. “Shhhhhhhhhhhh,” he whispered “it's all going to be fine... I won't let anything happen to you, I promise...” Aradia continued to sob violently into his shoulder, not showing any signs of letting go until after they were all out of there, safe and sound. Karkat and Dave examined the wall, disturbed by the puzzling graffiti. There were no words, just one picture. It was not well drawn but the symbols over the figures in the grotesque “painting” made the meaning clear enough. On the wall there were seven stick figures painted in Olive green blood, hanging from a tree. The figures, in order, were Terezi, Karkat, Aradia, Sollux, Rose, Dave, and Kanaya. “Is that painted in...” began Dave trailing off.  
“Yes,” began Karkat, his voice quavering “its drawn in Nepeta's blood.” Karkat let one candy red tear fall, alone, down his cheek. He then clenched his fists. “That's it.... we have to kill Gamzee. It's clear he doesn't plan on letting any of us survive unless we manage to kill him before he kills us.” Karkat nodded resolutely, as though he had been convincing himself instead of the others around him. He then turned to the group, daring them to challenge his plan. When no such challenge arose, he started walking off. He had foot steps and turned to see the rest of his group. “Alright, assholes, our first objective is to find Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi. Understood?” he paused, waiting for them to answer. When he saw all of their slight nods, he grunted in satisfaction. “Good. Now lets get moving!” he barked. As they walked, Aradia led Sollux and helped Dave walk. Karkat turned to Aradia “Aradia, let me help Dave. Your plate is full enough leading Sollux.” Karkat stated. Aradia nodded slightly, rust red tears streaming down her cheeks. Dave slung his arm across Karkat's shoulder and continued to hobble along. Every now and then, Dave would let out a slight whimper. Karkat turned to his friend. “Are you ok, Dave?” he inquired.  
“Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit light-headed.” Dave replied. “Just a bit tired. Losing your leg kinda exhausts you, know what I mean?”  
Karkat makes a noise of annoyance and continues to walk with the group, a bit scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't too bad, right?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! its the annoying author here, i went a bti deeper into the romance this time. tell me what you think!

Chapter Five  
Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi walk down a long, dark corridor. With the aid of Kanaya's rainbow drinker glow, they could see... for the most part. Kanaya is holding Rose's hand, more for Rose's safety than her own. Terezi shakily explains everything that transpired after she and Gamzee left. “After we came here, he hid away and left me clues to where he was. I could never figure them out though.” Terezi stated, “He taunted me. Let me get close, then disappeared in a mist of Faygo. The clown is a slippery troll.” Terezi looked down at her feet as she walked. Terezi audibly sniffled, still watching her feet and Kanaya and Rose stopped, grabbing her arm. Terezi looked up a the touch and shrieked. Knifed into the wall, was Dave's leg. Dripping with ruby red blood, and his time symbol carved into it. “D-do you think he's ok?” Terezi questioned, scared for her friend's safety.  
“No way to know til we find the rest of him...” said Rose, in a small shocked voice. She silently worried for her paradox brother's safety, not wanting to look at the future in case he really was dead. She cared for Dave, having been an only child her whole life and then having one of her best friends turn out to be her brother. And she was damned if she was gonna let him die. She put her determined mask back on and grabbed Kanaya's hand, then Terezi's and led them down the hall, zapping the leg down on her way.  
Terezi looked back, silently fearing for her flush crush. She then looked forward, and then put on a determined face, ready to face Gamzee and kill him if Dave is dead. She cackled “Lets find and kill this clown, girls.” she said, voice full of confidence. Unaware that the clown in question was following them.  
Gamzee stalked behind his prey silently. 'They think they can kill me?' he thought to himself. 'The idea is laughable. I could kill all of these lowbloods with a single finger and not even break a sweat!' He continued to stalk his prey waiting for the right moment to strike at them. He watched them carefully, watching for signs that they detected his presence. He thought he saw Kanaya look back at him once or twice, but decided it was his addled mind.  
He watched as they came upon a fork in the corridor. As he watches, he waits for them to split up. He feels someone in his head and boots them the motherfuck out. Kanaya stands with Terezi and rose, trying to decide on a course of action. “I think we should go left.” stated Terezi. “I think we should go right.” counter-stated Rose calmly. They then turned to Kanaya and asked in unison “What do you think?” Kanaya looked between the two, trying to decide.  
“I think we should go back and find the others.” she stated calmly. The other two girls stared at her incredulously, and god damn it! The way Rose looked at her made her reminisce about the the two of you started your matespritship. When they both first started sneaking off and holding long debates about logic and magic. When they both would look at each other and lean in and half close your eyes, then someone would walk in and they would both act like they were examining each others outfits, and complement the other's choice in makeup, or lack thereof. How Kanaya longed for those simpler days, when they both were too afraid to call their relationship what it actually was, a scarlet red matespritship. As the grew grew more comfortable, you would hold hands and kiss now and then. And- OH GOG SHE WAS LOOKING AT HER LIKE SHE WASN'T ANSWERING A QUESTION! She rushes to recover “Erm... What was that dear?” she inquires, “I am afraid I was lost in thought.” Rose makes a cute littles noise of impatience, and restates her question “Are you sure we should go back? We don't know where Gamzee is. He could have set some traps when we weren't looking.” she says.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an announcement about the hiatus!

Hey all, this is the author Dorian. As anyone who reads this might have seen, I have not updated in quite a while. Well, there is a reason. I am working on more plot and dialogue (that and exams are killing my ass, then i have to turn in my school laptop soon!) for the story. During this time, I will be taking suggestions for the story on my tumblr (doriansolluxstrider123.tumblr.com). i might do a give away? Who knows? Now then, I am sorry i have to go on Hiatus. But it will give you all a break from my awful writing (yay!)! Well, that is all. May the huss be with you all!


End file.
